maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharing (transcript)
Transcript (The episode starts by taking place at Maraya's house. Then it takes place in Maraya's bedroom. She is sitting on her bed, doing nothing as she says hi to her viewers) Maraya: Hello viewers! Today I'm sitting on my bed and daydreaming. And today, I'm daydreaming about Ruff, who's one of my helpers! (A bubble pops up with a picture of Ruff on it. But all of a sudden, Maraya hears her stomach growl) Maraya: Gee, I am sure hungry! I better get some food from the kitchen. (She gets up from her bed and walks to the kitchen so she can get some food. Her sister, Haley, was waiting in the kitchen. When Maraya got to the kitchen, she saw her sister waiting) Maraya: Oh, Haley. You're here. One question: are you hungry? Haley: Yeah. Maraya: Me too! Let's see what is there to eat. Haley: Okay. (When Maraya starts looking for some food that she can eat, everywhere in the kitchen had food. So much food that Maraya couldn't decide what to eat) Maraya: Ugh, so much food! I can't decide what to eat! Guess I will have to think about what I want to eat. (thinking) Hmmm... (While Maraya was thinking about what to eat, her sister, Haley, walked to the stove and found a bowl with only two ripe bananas left) Haley: Ooh, a banana! (While Maraya was still thinking, she becomes shocked and stopped thinking as she ran over to her) Maraya (mad): No, Haley! I want the banana! (They both grab the two ripe bananas from the bowl and fight with them. They were both pulling on it like it was a game of tug of war. But unfortunately, Maraya's hands slipped off the bananas, and then she falls backwards and cries.Then her sister walks away with the two bananas that she got. She cries so hard that her computer flew over and tapped her shoulder. Maraya looks up and finds her computer there for her) Maraya: What is it, computer? What do you need? (Her computer shows her what it needs and has an idea. It turns on itself, goes to the browser where Ruff's program is, and Maraya predicts of what it needs) Maraya: You think I should get Ruff? (The computer nods as Maraya gasps) Maraya (gasps): That's a great idea, computer! Maybe Ruff can help me. He can help me with anything! (Maraya flops down back to the kitchen floor and the computer lands on it too) Maraya: I need your help. To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (Her eyes look to the right side of the computer as she says the magic spell) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (Then she looks at the camera and tells the viewers to make the magic dust come out) Maraya: Now, to make the magic dust come out of the computer, you need to put your hands in front of the computer. Put your hands in front of you and make the magic dust come out. (Some magic dust comes towards the computer and then it grew darker and darker. Maraya thought that it took so long that she cried) Maraya (crying): What's taking Ruff so long?!! (As she continues crying, the magic dust starts to explode and Ruff comes out of the computer. He walks over to Maraya, who is crying hard) Ruff: Hello, Maraya! What can I help you with today? (Then he notices Maraya crying hard as the scene becomes zoomed in a little) Ruff (sad): What's the matter? (The camera points down at Maraya, who's still crying hard. Ruff kneels down to reassure her, then gets out a tissue to wipe Maraya's face) Ruff (soothingly): Come on, Maraya. Tell me, please? (Maraya doesn't answer Ruff. Instead, she continues crying hard at him. Ruff is still sad, but tells Maraya something) Ruff (sad): Maraya, you have to tell me what's the matter with you. Nobody will know unless you tell them. Maraya (sniffing): Okay, I'll tell you, Ruff. (Then she gets herself up enough so she can kneel down too. A bubble starts popping up in her head as she tells Ruff) Maraya: While me and my sister were in the kitchen, we were both hungry. But when I looked, there was food everywhere and I couldn't decide on what to eat. So I had to think about it for a minute. But while I was thinking about what to eat, my sister decided easily by choosing a banana. It made me mad because that is what I wanted too. Plus, I didn't know that we had some bananas left over. So then, me and my sister pulled on both of the bananas and my hands slipped. I also fell on my back and now I'm so mad at her for taking both bananas without even sharing! Ruff: Gee, I can really tell that you love bananas, Maraya. But since there aren't any, you will have to eat something else. (looks in the freezer) How about if you can have some ice cream? Maraya (mad): But ice cream isn't good for you! Ruff: Ah, you got a point there, Maraya. But since you don't have any bananas, you would have to eat this. Maraya: Okay. (The scene changes where Ruff is taking Maraya to her room as he tells her to give him more info) Ruff: So, Maraya. Tell me more info. Does your sister, Haley, have some sharing problems? Maraya: Yes, Ruff. She has some serious sharing problems going on. And plus, how do you know my sister? Ruff: You told me about her. Maraya: Oh. Ruff (walking away): Now, Maraya. Eat up! That ice cream was meant to make you better! (Maraya starts eating her ice cream as the scene changes to where Ruff is helping Haley) Ruff: Okay, Haley. I'm going to help you on your serious sharing problems. Haley: How do you know I have those kinds of problems? Ruff: Well, Maraya told me that you had some serious sharing problems. And I'm going to help you, no matter what! Haley: Excuse me, Ruff, but isn't Maraya usually the one who has the problems? Ruff: Yes, but not today. Today she has her feelings hurt because you took the bananas without even sharing! Haley: And? Ruff: Haley, that's all you did to her today was taking the bananas away. Haley: Oh. Ruff: Well, don't worry. I'll help you, Haley. Haley: You don't have to help me, Ruff. Help Maraya, because she is autistic. Ruff: But Haley, Maraya told me that she doesn't have any problems. She told me that you have the problems. Haley: But, Ruff - Ruff: Don't start arguing with me, Haley. Now, let me help you. Haley: Oh, okay. Do you have anything that we can share with? Ruff: I have something right here. Haley: Is that a…cookie? Ruff: Yes, it certainly is, Haley. And I have to say that you like sweet things, right? Haley: Yes. Ruff: Good! Then let's get started! (he starts to change the subject) Let's say that I have one chocolate chip cookie. Since I'm a dog, that means that I can't have chocolate. So here, Haley, you have it. (Ruff gives her the cookie as Haley thanked him and ate it) Haley: Thanks, Ruff! Ruff: You're welcome, Haley. (he gets out another cookie that is a sugar cookie this time) Now, I have another cookie that is different this time, and this one is a sugar cookie with blue icing and rainbow sprinkles. And since this one doesn't have chocolate, it means that I can have it. But I need to share it with you so you will be able to have some too. So I'm going to break this in half and give you one half while I have the other half. And now that we halved it, it's equal and we have the same amount. Haley: Thanks, Ruff! Ruff: You're welcome, Haley. And now let's eat our equal amount together. Haley: Okay! (Haley and Ruff then ate their halves of the sugar cookie together and thought it was delicious) Ruff: Mmmm! It's good! Haley: Mm-hmm! (puts last bite of cookie in her mouth and chews it) I love sharing! Ruff: Well, good! I'm glad that you liked it. Now, question: how many of those bananas have you eaten? Haley: Oh. I only ate one. Ruff: Good! Because Maraya wants the other banana. (Haley gives Ruff the other banana and Ruff thanks her) Ruff: Thank you, Haley! Now I'm sure Maraya will be good and happy when she finds out that I have her banana. (The setting changes with Maraya in her bedroom waiting for Ruff to be back. Suddenly, her door opens and Ruff comes in with her banana) Maraya: Ruff, you're back! Ruff: I sure am! And look what I brought for you! Maraya (gasps): Could it be?! It's my banana, yay! Thank you, Ruff, thank you! Ruff: You're welcome, Maraya. Now, should we eat that banana? Maraya: Yeah! Ruff (not seen): Okay! But one question. Maraya: What? Ruff: Would you like to share that banana with me? Maraya: Sure! I would love to! Ruff: Great! Now while you're getting your honey, I'm going to open this banana for you, okay? Maraya: Okay. (While Ruff is opening up the banana for themselves, Maraya goes to her memory box and gets her honey. Then after that, she walks over to Ruff, who's sitting on her bed with the peeled banana) Ruff: Oh, good. You found your honey. Now let's eat! Maraya: So, Ruff. How did helping my sister out go? Ruff: Oh, it was good. We practiced sharing with cookies and you missed the fun! Maraya: No fair, Ruff! You didn't get me one! Ruff: Oh yes I did! I'll put it on the kitchen counter for you right after we finish the banana. But right now, let's eat together, okay? Maraya: Okay. (Ruff starts to take a bite of his half of the banana. Maraya does the same thing as Ruff while they're enjoying their snack together) Ruff: Mmmm, yum! Maraya: Delicious! Ruff: Mm-mmm! (They continued eating until the scene changed to where they were both done) Ruff: Wow, that was good! Maraya: Agreed! Ruff: Well, I think I'm full now from eating all that food, and plus, I got to go! Maraya: Ruff, why? I don't want you to go! Ruff: Aw, I don't want to go either, but I'm glad that I got to help your sister so you could get what you wanted. Maraya: Me too. Ruff: Now, where's that computer? Maraya: it's right there on my table. Ruff: Thanks, Maraya. You are the best person I've ever met! Maraya (laughing): You're welcome, Ruff! Ruff: Bye, Maraya. I'm glad that I got to help you and your sister today! Maraya: Bye, Ruff! See you soon! Ruff (not seen): You too! And remember, whenever you have a problem, you know what to do! Maraya: You got that right! Ruff: Bye! See you soon! (He disappears as he gets back into Maraya's computer) Maraya: Bye! Thanks for helping me and my sister today! (After Ruff disappeared and did his farewell to Maraya, she finds out that she has a present from him) Maraya (not seen): Hey, what's this? (She picks up the container of cookies off her bed and looks at it) Maraya: Hey, I remembered that Ruff gave these to me, but forgot to put them on the counter for me. Well, I guess I will have to do it myself. (looks at camera) And you know, it was nice to get a present from a dog who knows how to make my life a better autistic life. (laughing) Now, let's go to the kitchen and put these on the counter. (She walks over to where her kitchen is and puts the container of cookies on the counter) Maraya: You know, now that we have cookies, I will always remember to share them with my family. (The scene zooms in to where the cookies are. Then the scene fades out, which is causing the whole episode to end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley Trivia *The container of cookies was the first present that Maraya got from Ruff. *Ruff didn't help Maraya with anything very much in this episode. Instead, he helped Haley, who had a problem this time. *This is the first episode the computer's arms appeared. *This is the first episode the computer flew over to Maraya. *This is the third episode of the show "My Better Autistic Life". Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 1)